Another Chance
by Jelly Bean Jenna
Summary: Set S4- Sam's waiting for Andy to come home from Dakota; literally waiting where she never expected him. And he's not dating Marlo-yet, but she's more than a little interested. Will Andy let life move on, or will the universe take control? A special request!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again, another new one about to start so I hope you'll all enjoy the ride!**

**This is another Special Request by the awesome McSwarek01, so this one is especially for her! **

**But I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Special thanks to Kelly2727 & of course all the awesome regulars!**

**Welcome to the newbies!**

**A/N: This picks up S3 ep13 and goes from there into S4 but doesn't follow the show. I haven't seen S4 yet, but I'm going to wing it with this- so here goes...**

**Chapter 1**

He'd tried, held his ground and used his most convincing tone to try and persuade her, but she wasn't buying it.

She wouldn't stop long enough to hear him out, even though he was practically begging her too. All he wanted was for her to listen, just for five minutes. That would be all he needed, five minutes just to explain, to tell her, and maybe even show her.

...

The second that he saw the grenade nestled between her hands he knew that no matter what, he was telling her the truth today.

Be it here on earth in this place, or in the afterlife; wherever that might be, it was happening today.

He'd been an idiot to think that by removing her from the equation that it would change anything, that if she wasn't around that much that he'd feel differently about her, but it only made him miss her more.

Every time she had called him over recent weeks, he'd picked up the phone and stared at her name dancing across the screen, but he never answered even though he wanted too. He just couldn't bring himself to.

What would he say when he did answer, _I'm sorry? I was an idiot? Forgive me for breaking your heart and leaving you standing in the rain?_ Oh yeah, that would really go down well.

So he avoided the conversation by avoiding the calls.

It was what he did; avoided personal on all levels and avoided altercations. It was just his nature.

And now ignoring those calls came back to haunt him when they were forcefully thrust into a situation beyond their control; the truth was she was holding a bomb and this time he couldn't help her. He couldn't take it way, take away the fear he saw that lit through her eyes like wildfire, as she looked at him with the most fear he'd ever seen on her.

Her eyes were alight, the same as they had been when he came out of Brennan's farmhouse, the same as they had been when Jerry got stabbed, the unbridled fear so freely displayed as she looked at him; because she was sacred for him because he was in here with her. She wasn't scared for herself, scared that her life could come to a painful end, she was scared that his would.

He'd tried to open his mouth and say what he had to, but it came out all wrong.

He'd said that he wished she was in his head so that she would understand, if she understood then he wouldn't have to say it and risk screwing it up even more.

He'd whispered that he loves her and her response had been a little less than he was hoping for _'Sam, I'm holding a bomb'._ She said it like she thought he had declared his feelings because of the fact that she was holding the grenade.

So he covered her hands with his, and said _'So am I'_ hoping that she would see that if she let go of that clip, he was going with her wherever she went. It was his way of telling her that he was in this no matter what, that if things went sideways, it was over for him too; not just her.

When ETF arrived he held his breath but couldn't tear his eyes away from the precision work the guy did as he held Andy's hand in his and slid a grenade pin into the hole that would hopefully disarm the explosive.

And then he watched her walk away, leaving him standing there while his heart restarted, and his breathing resumed.

And he didn't try and stop her, just left her to deal with the experience in her own way.

Back at the barn, his eyes scanned every nook and cranny for her, but she was nowhere to be seen, so he'd rushed through a cold shower, just to prove to himself that he could still feel something, even if it was his skin forming a layer of ice like his heart felt.

He had dressed in a hurry and then gone looking for her, really looked for her. He found her in the women's locker room, her hands lightly shaking as she fiddled idly with nothing in particular in her locker.

He'd tried to get her attention, tried to put all his feelings into his words, but she just wasn't listening.

Her heartache was on full display for him to see as he tried to scale her walls and she kept building them higher.

She wasn't ready.

She hadn't forgiven him, and she wasn't ready to hear what he so desperately wanted her to know; so he covered it up.

Swept it under the _'it was what it was'_ rug and left it there.

Until he changed his mind, and tried to take it back when he realized that she was bolting for the door.

So he promised her what he thought she wanted; the dates, the dinners, taking out her garbage and doing everything he had too, to get her back. He even went so far as to mention a dog, a life that they would be responsible for besides their own.

And her response; _I don't care. _

She said it so convincingly that he almost believed her, almost gave up and let her go.

But almost just wasn't enough.

He had asked her to give him his five minutes on neutral ground- a drink at the Penny. That was all he wanted, a chance to tell her how sorry he was, and that he never meant to inflict the kind of pain he had on her, that he wished he could take it back or change it.

But she had given up; given up on thinking that there would ever be a THEM again, given up on trying, given up on feeling anything for him other that the distaste he clearly made her feel right now. He saw it on her face as she walked away, and left him standing staring after her as she pushed the door open and left the barn.

He'd gone to the Penny anyway, not really believing that she would show up. But hoping she would.

He sat next to Peck, who seemed a little lost, like she was feeling something remotely close to what he was.

Sam kept looking in the direction of the door and noticed that Peck was too- she was waiting for Collins while he was waiting for McNally.

By Peck's fifth tequila they had figured out that neither McNally or Collins were going to show, so he had another drink, a second whiskey because there was no point in staying sober if he wasn't going to have the talk he wanted to was there?

After a while he took Peck's inebriated ass home and made sure that she was safely inside before leaving her.

He took a slow drive past McNally's condo on his way home, all the lights off, her home shrouded in darkness.

When he got home, he hit a few lights and retrieved a bottle of whiskey from the liquor cabinet and poured himself one before staying standing at the kitchen island and whipping out his phone.

He scrolled to the number he should have erased weeks ago, but couldn't bring himself to actually hit the button and call it.

His thumb hovered over the green call button as he took a sip of his whiskey, the familiar burn making its way through his body as he swallowed.

He hit the button with his thumb, deciding that even if she had given up, it didn't mean that all hope was gone, that he had to give up.

Her voice came through the speaker, the call connecting straight to voicemail leaving him a little frustrated.

Sam ended the call and considered calling Nash. She hadn't been at the Penny either, so it stood to reason that McNally was with her.

_What was with the McNally? _He'd thought about her several times over the last few hours and it was McNally. Oh right, she was _Andy his partner. Andy his friend. Andy his girlfriend_. As in_ had been_ all of those things, now she was McNally, because she wasn't any of those things to him anymore.

Resisting the urge to fight the temptation, Sam sought Nash's number out on his phone and dialed it, she answered sounding surprised that he was calling her.

He was polite and went through the mundane formalities of greetings over the phone and making small talk and then he just blurted out what he wanted to know. "Have you um... Have you seen McNally?".

Her brief silence made him wonder if she was with Andy and motioning to her that he was calling, her imaginary response a shake of the head saying that she didn't want to talk to him.

"Um...about that. She's not here" Nash whispered into his ear, Sam hearing her finger in her mouth as she spoke.

"So where is she?".

"You see, the thing is..."

She just so really didn't want to tell him, he could tell.

"Nash, please? I know I screwed it up, but I just want to talk to her". Sam wasn't above telling Nash the truth, she's McNally's best friend and right now he needs her to be his friend too.

"Sam, I'm so sorry- she's gone".

Nash said the words in a rush, as though they would have a different sound, or different effect on him.

"Gone?" Sam didn't bother to cover the confusion or anxiety that he could hear in his own voice.

"Yeah. You know the rumors about the long-term UC? They weren't rumors Sam. I turned the spot down, and Callaghan picked Andy. She left straight from the barn. I'm so sorry".

Sam knew that the UC wasn't a rumor, he'd been offered a spot on it, and turned Callaghan down. The Detective had given him a knowing look before nodding, he figured Sam had said no because of Andy. And he would be right. Sam stopped doing UC's because of her, Brennan was the last one.

"Thanks" Sam mumbled and hung up without waiting to hear if she had anymore to say.

That night Sam got no sleep. He let his mind wonder to what kind of trouble McNally could get herself into because it was a long-term UC. Long-term UC's were more dangerous, more intricate to infiltrate, more risky.

And it damn near killed him knowing that he could have been with her, instead of here without her.

Way before he was meant to leave for shift, he took a run to clear his head. Running wasn't his thing, it was always Andy's. She'd ask him to go with her a few times and he'd always talked his way out of it, he'd always turned her down. He proffered the gym. He liked the weights and the boxing mats.

Now that she was gone, he decides to take up running. Was that even normal? But what was normal for him?

After the first few miles, he sees why she liked running. He feels the sense of freedom she loved about it, and he can't help but think how much better is would be if she were here with him doing it.

It's something he'll keep as a to-do item on his list for when she returns. Or at least try and get her to do it with him anyway.

The next few weeks drag by painfully. They're dull and boring in contrast to her being in his daily life, even if she had been so far away when she was last a part of it.

Sam misses her, he really does, and he even admits it to himself in the mirror every morning. He says it out loud, not because he has too, but because the words feel good to say, and because it feels good to know it's still there.

Three weeks later, he was still doing the same thing in front of the mirror every morning, but it felt worse, felt like there was no way that she was ever going to know that he missed her.

Frank had taken advantage of weakened walls and convinced him to take the detectives test, and so he was studying in the spare time he had. The spare time that Andy used to consume. The free time he loved spending with her. Now it was divided between the gym and studying.

A month later that was over, he passed and was immediately moved to that rotation, Frank and Oliver congratulating him at the fact that he was finally stabilizing his career by stabilizing himself in a less risky environment.

He had the biggest shoes to fill- Jerry's and he was trying. He took on cases and poured his heart and soul into them, and he was making a difference.

He hadn't heard much about Andy's case, it seemed to be kept hidden from him in every possible way. All he did know was that Collins was with her, and they were still alive.

A week after that a Jane Doe was reported and Sam felt like his life had come to an abrupt halt when the news came in.

Having a Jane Doe wasn't unusual, it was just that the sudden spur of action it sent Fifteen into had him wondering.

Nash looked like she was panicking and Frank just left the barn yelling orders out, and taking Oliver with him.

When Sam heard the news that Andy hadn't reported in to Nash (who by the way, he didn't even know was manning her point of contact) and that the Jane Doe matched Andy's description perfectly, he just gave up.

Right there, in that moment he stopped caring.

He left the barn and drove around for a while, aimlessly. He so desperately wanted to go to the scene, but he was too scared too.

Too afraid that he would find her lifeless body looking up at him, her eyes asking him why he didn't save her, why he wasn't there when she needed him.

By sunset he'd stopped paying attention to where he was as he circled back around and drove towards city limits. He'd been so wrapped up in the_ 'what if's'_ that he'd driven for miles beyond the cities borders.

He neared a familiar building and pulled over without thinking about it. His hand found the keys that somehow still managed to stay hooked to his and he left the truck.

He slid the key into the lock, the door opening to reveal darkness as shadows played across the room.

He knew that he shouldn't be here, he just couldn't help himself, he needed to be close to her.

Sam closed the door, but didn't turn the lights on, the darkness gave him shelter as he stepped through the room drawing in her scent.

Even though she'd been gone a while, her condo still smelt like her.

He eventually found himself in her bedroom, like an intruder.

The end of the bed holding his weight firmly as he sat down on it.

After an immeasurable amount of time, he found his head on her pillow, his nostrils filled with the last remaining wafts of her smell.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember what she looked like laying next to him, her hair tossed carelessly across the pillow and her smile wide and bright.

A foreign sound pulled him from the happy place he was lost in, disturbing the images he had surrendered too.

His pocket buzzed, his phone screaming as a call came through and refused to stop.

It would pause for a moment and start all over again until he reached into his pocket and pulled out the hazardous item to see that Nash was calling him.

He answered not knowing if he was prepared for what he was about to face, but decided that laying on Andy's bed, surrounded by her things was probably the best way to take the news.

"It's not her" Nash laughed into his ear causing Sam to sit up straight in a flash. "Sam, did you hear me, it's not Andy".

He could hear the relief wrapped around her smile as she said the words, relief of his own making his knees go weak.

"Yeah. Thanks" Sam said and hung up.

Seeing the time at close to two am, he wondered how he had slept for five hours straight without waking up once. He hadn't slept for that long in one go since the last time he slept next to Andy.

Flopping back down on her bed, Sam let his mind drift over the possibilities; maybe it was her bed, or her presence that lingered behind.

He had no idea, but it felt good to be here, surrounded by her.

Sam set his phone down next to the bed and kicked his shoes off, they hit the floor with soft thuds.

It was two am, and Andy was still alive. He was comfortable, and content to be here even if it was without her.

So why go home now?

******Thanks for reading, so who wants more?**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	2. Sweeping Through My Dreams

**Hi again, thanks for all the awesome reviews and follows! Here's more...**

**Thanks to McSwarek01 for letting me write this! **

**Thanks to all the awesome regulars & kelly2727. If you're new, welcome to my world!**

**Chapter 2- Sweeping Through My **

**Dreams. **

It became an addiction.

After the first night, he was back the next and the night after that, the one following that too.

Sam just couldn't help himself.

He was intruding, but she'd never know; unless he told her when she came home.

It was just that he couldn't sleep anymore.

On his own couch, in his own bed. Anywhere. Except her bed.

So he started the ritual of failed attempts to get some sleep at his own house before sneaking into her condo in the middle of the night and sleeping in her bed.

She'd been gone for three months, and he'd been here every night for one month doing it, since the first night when he thought that she was the Jane Doe.

He didn't see it as breaking and entering, well it wasn't really, he was using her key. He'd somehow managed to hang on to it, even after she had given him his back. Hers just stayed on his keyring, resting between his like it belonged there.

He started cleaning out her condo too, making sure the plants had water. He changed the bed linen and washed it at her condo just to make her bed smell close enough to her so that he could loose himself in the smell while flashes of her swept through his dreams.

Three months later, he was still doing the same thing, each night swearing that it would be the last. But it never was, he always came back.

He was doing everything he was against, invading her personal space, her privacy, breaking her trust; but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't stop.

This was the closest that he could get to her right now, and that was all he wanted.

Her.

When they were dating, they hardly spent the night here and when they had he was out the door first thing in the morning. Now he didn't want to leave.

...

She wondered what this would feel like, the slowing roll of the tires until they came to a stop nestled in silence against the tarmac.

The moving lights of a passing car cast shadows over the driver's face, his frown intently aimed at her. That was his thing with her lately, he'd just frown at her, but no asking questions.

She liked the new improved attitude he had, it suited him.

Luke was a good guy, but he had gotten lost along the way. But he seems to have found himself again.

Nick was smiling at her from the front passenger seat, he was happy that they were done and finally going home, which just happened to be right outside the car door for him now.

With a timid wave Andy said goodbye as he got out of the front seat, and she got in. They'd grown close over the six months they'd spent together, a friendship so strong being born out of it that she knew nothing would break their bond.

"You okay?" Luke asked as he pulled away from the curb and steered the SUV towards her condo after they had dropped Nick off at home.

Weird how it worked- they had slipped away in the middle of the night, and now they were making their return the same way. Under the cover of darkness.

"Yup, glad to be home" Andy smiled, her nerves not fully covered by her voice.

The thing was, when she left she knew pretty much what she was leaving behind, but coming home- she had absolutely no idea what would be waiting for her, or how things would be.

It terrified her.

"You guys did good" Luke mumbled sensing her reservations but wrongly assuming it to be about Dakota.

"Thanks".

"Going to do it again?".

"Yeah, no. I have no idea. Maybe short-term". She had no idea. She was still swirling away on the natural high she was on from a job well done.

It was so much easier to see why Sam was a total UC-junkie. Why he had done them over and over again. She never really got why he stopped.

The feeling was amazing, out of this world.

But did she want more?

"Yeah, maybe. But think about it next time before you jump into it. It's hard to leave everything, and everyone behind"

Andy looked at Luke not really sure of what he was trying to say. Sure she made an under pressure decision to leave in the first place, but she wasn't sorry not even after Sam... 'Nope, not going to do this now'. She switched the Sam trail of thought too off and instead gazed out the window while Luke drove her home.

She'd missed this, her own familiar streets, her home. There was no place like home, and even though Toronto was tainted with painful memories and wounding heartache, it was still her home.

Luke's hand on her shoulder woke her up. She had her head against the window her eyes closed just for a moment- just long enough for her to fall asleep.

She was exhausted. Tired. Drained.

She had been getting minimal sleep for the last four months while things heated up while they were under.

But it was also twenty past three in the morning, and she'd spent five hours in the car driving home, Luke driving all over the country side in a bid to get them home safely and make sure they weren't followed on the off chance that someone made it out of the bust unseen.

"We're here" he said before getting out and retrieving her bag from the back seat. He held it out and she took it with a grateful smile.

"Thanks" she mumbled and shifted from foot to foot because of the way he was looking at her right now. It was as if he was measuring up the ways she had changed while she had been gone.

"Night Andy" Luke said before Andy returned the words and walked into her building.

Her tired legs carried her up the stairs and stopped in front of her door, the key slipping into the lock and turning it silently.

She set her bag down gently once she was inside, and creaked the door closed so that she wouldn't wake the neighbors.

Andy shrugged off the light jacket she had on and hung it over the back of the couch, the smell of her fabric softener potent as it floated around in the air. It made her think of Traci stopping by and looking after her condo in her absence.

Andy tip-toed into the kitchen and took a glass out of the cupboard and poured herself a glass of water while she sipped on it and lavished in the feeling of being home.

It felt really good.

When her water was finished she set the glass down in the basin and moved to her bedroom, turning the light on.

It was the only light she had turned on, the street lights outside her windows cast enough light throughout her condo to see in the dark.

Andy blinked a few times as the sharp light made her eyes lose focus for a few seconds as she stood in the doorway waiting for the bright lights to adjust; and her vision to return to normal.

What she wasn't expecting was movement in her bed, the flash of dark hair and the flesh of an arm as it threw back the top covers and dark eyes stared at her.

Andy stifled the scream she felt rumble around in her stomach, her brain telling her to swallow it just before it ripped free from her lips.

Sam was getting hot.

It was summer and really uncomfortably warm.

Usually he slept without a shirt on, but sleeping in Andy's bed made him feel like it was morally wrong to be here and be half naked, so he kept his shirt on.

Except tonight.

After putting clean linen on the bed, he climbed in and felt restless because he was overheating.

So he took his shirt off, tossed it across the room and settled down comfortably before feeling sleep clutch at him.

Normally he doesn't miss a thing, not even in his sleep. But he'd missed her coming in, missed her moving around in her own home, and only saw her when she hit the light, jumped a foot in the air and then started scowling at him?

Man, she was pissed off.

"Sam?". She yelled his name out as her cheeks flooded with red, it wasn't a blush, it was the hue of anger. He was so busted right now.

Propping himself up on his elbows, he flashed her a dimpled grin, but it didn't work, it just made her madder.

"You're back". Well that was obvious.

"You're... What?... My bed Sam?". She was so mad, that her tongue was tying itself up in knots instead of wagging her words out. "Really?" She yelled, her hands on her hips as she flushed even redder.

Sam found it a beautiful sight, even if it wasn't really a blush.

Sam pushed back the covers and sat up, Andy's eyes drooping down a bit to run over him before she snapped them to his face and huffed out a loud breath.

"Just... Just put a shirt on". She picked his scattered shirt up off the floor and tossed it at him before heading straight for the door.

"Wake me up when you miss me" Sam called out after her and flopped back down onto her pillows.

Andy froze in the doorway and spun around before stalking over to him and tugged the covers off the bed. "Up".

Sam found her to be most amusing, even if she was mad he could still see the signs that she found it ridiculous that he was waiting for her to come home in her bed.

Andy picked his discarded shirt up off the bed again and rammed it into his hands before doing the same with his shoes.

"Get out of my bed Sam. Get dressed and leave". Andy huffed the words out leaving herself breathless.

"Andy..."

"No Sam, you need to go... now"

Andy flew out of the room, her feet carrying her at an incredible pace.

Sam slid out of Andy's bed, and shrugged his shirt over his head while his feet fumbled across the floor after her.

Andy hit the lights in the lounge when she made it into the room, her hand shaking just enough to give away the adrenaline surging through her.

Was this anywhere remotely close to normal?

To have your EX waiting in your condo, sleeping in your bed?

Nope, definitely not, but then again, this was Sam- not just anyone.

"Andy I can explain" Sam said when he found her trying to sift through the pile of unopened mail that he had brought in for her and left neatly stacked on the half-moon shaped table in the hallway.

"Seriously?" Andy mumbled, not daring to look at him. If she did it would weaken her resolve, so no looking at him then.

"Yuuup". Sam dragged the word out looking for a plausible explanation to use; one that wouldn't freak her out even more than she already was.

How would he explain his presence? 'I missed you so I was sleeping in your bed to be closer to you while you were gone?'. So not going to happen.

"Sam, I'm tired so...".

"Yeah, okay" Sam said bending down to tuck his feet into his sneakers. Lucky for him, he'd slept in his shorts.

When he was done lacing them up, he looked up to find her space vacated, she'd slipped away without him even noticing.

He figured she'd gone to get a shower or to change or to just get away from him.

Looking towards her bedroom he found the door pushed most of the way closed, but not completely. He debated leaving her key but decided against it; simply because she hadn't asked for it back.

Then he simply left.

Andy heard the telltale signs that Sam had left when he closed the front door behind him.

She had returned to her bedroom to hide out until he was gone while her mind tried to make sense of him being here.

But of course, nothing about Sam ever made sense. It never had and probably never would.

She had spent a fair amount of time UC wondering if he was okay, and how things would be between them when she came home, but this- this just never crossed her conscious thoughts or invaded her dreams.

She'd pictured Sam dating someone else, she'd visualized him having left UC again, she'd even allowed thoughts of him transferring to cross her mind. Just to prepare herself for whatever she'd find.

And then he was here when she got home, and had to say 'Wake me up when you miss me'? Seriously, who says stuff like that?

Andy sat on the end of her bed before reaching out and snatching the pillow that Sam had been sleeping on, up and hugging it in her lap.

Even from where it was she could smell his cologne, smell him- on her pillow.

She lifted the pillow a little closer to her face and sniffed it, Sam's scent overwhelming her as it became more potent.

What was she doing?

She really had no idea anymore.

She had been hoping that Sam would be waiting when she came home, and when he literally was- she kicked him out this time of the morning?

Not one of her finer moments.

********Thanks for reading. How'd you like my idea of Sam waiting for Andy to come home? **

**Hope you'll review and let me know?**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	3. First Contact

**As always, thank you all for the amazing reviews!**

**Thanks to the regulars & kelly2727!**

**Welcome to the newbies!**

**Chapter3-First Contact. **

In the week that followed her return home, Andy caught up with all her bills and her life in general. She had her mandatory shrink appointments and did lunches with Nick.

She devoted dinners to Traci and Leo and her dad, catching up on their lives and what she had missed.

After she was cleared by the shrink to return to work, Andy stopped by the barn and handed Frank her clearance certificate and earned a huge smile in return from him as he told her that she could return to shift the next morning along with Nick and the rest of the shift she had usually been paired up with.

She was enthralled in thoughts of how that would go, thinking about how good it would be to be back on patrol and amongst her friends. It also posed the dilemma of running in to Sam again.

She hadn't see him since the night she found him waiting for him, and to be honest it made her nervous.

She had set a date with Nick and Traci to meet up at the Penny after Traci's shift was done; it was the one place she had avoided like the plague for the last week.

When it was time to meet up with them, Andy took a leisurely walk down to the Penny, enjoying the feel of her own streets surrounding her.

It really was good to be home.

She found Nick waiting for her, but no sign of Traci yet as she took a seat at the table he already occupied and took a long sip of the beer he had waiting for her.

They talked for a while, mostly about Gail and how Nick was trying to get through to her because she had shut him out and wouldn't really even talk to him.

Speak of the devil, and so shall she arrive.

Gail walked in with Traci a few minutes later, and another dark haired woman that Andy and Nick didn't recognize.

They all made their way over to Nick and Andy, Gail looking uncomfortable about sitting at the table with them- obviously Traci's persuasion had magical powers if Gail was willing to do it.

Nick handed out beer, while Traci introduced the new face as Marlo Cruz, an ex-Swat member who decided to join Fifteen for a calmer lifestyle.

Taking up seats, conversation flowed as they all caught up and reminisced about their past experiences.

When it was Andy's turn to get a refill for the table, she slid off her chair and glanced towards the bar because Sam had come in some time and he was seated right where she needed to go to get a refill from Liam.

"Problem?" Traci whispered in her ear when she saw Andy's hesitation. Andy hadn't told her where or when she'd found Sam when she came home, so Traci was clueless, but she wasn't stupid. She saw the look Andy threw in Sam's direction.

"Nope, everything's just great" Andy mumbled just as Marlo passed her and whipped the empty beer jug out of her hand before walking over to the bar.

Both sets of eyes followed Marlo all the way over to the bar where they watched her bump shoulders with Sam and set the jug down waiting for Liam.

Andy shook her head and looked at Traci "Did she just...?"

"Yup, she totally stole your opportunity too" Traci said trying to cover her giggle up.

"I don't need an opportunity Trace" Andy mumbled looking back at Sam and Marlo who seemed to look like they were having a really comfortable conversation.

Traci raised her eyebrows at Andy, her arms finding themselves folding across her chest as she took on a daring stance.

"You have no idea" Traci whispered before sitting back down in her chair and eyeing Andy.

Andy slid back onto her own chair next to Traci, her mind making itself up to tell Traci about Sam.

"Um... You know the night I came home?" Andy leaned in really close to Traci and whispered in her ear waiting for her to nod.

When she did, Andy carried on "Well, Sam might have stopped by?".

Traci pulled away and gave Andy a glare that asked a million questions, but none passed over her lips.

"Before I got home?".

Andy could tell that she wasn't making sense, Traci's confused face telling her that she wasn't getting what Andy was saying.

"So, she's back?" Marlo said keeping her gaze fixated behind the bar as she stated the obvious.

She knew that Sam and McNally had history, but that it was over, so she saw no harm in making friends.

"Yup" came Sam's almost dry reply. It forced him to pick up his glass and take another sip of his own drink.

Liam chose that moment to claim Marlo's empty beer jug to refill it, Marlo smiling sweetly at him when he asked if she wanted a refill. She turned and left Sam's side heading for the ladies room, leaving Sam watching her walk away.

It was her was of testing his interest- if she walked away and he watched, then he was interested so she'd make a play when she came back. Easy and simple.

Liam set the full jug down in front of Sam who nodded towards the tab book telling Liam to write it up on his tab.

Without even giving it any further thought, Sam grabbed the jug of beer and walked over to Andy's table where he set it down. As he did all conversation cut off as all four occupants looked his way.

"She um, might take a while?" Sam said trying to explain his sudden presence at their table.

But his only reason was to see Andy.

Seeing her from across the room was not the same as standing right next to her, and that was all he wanted- to see her. Up close.

"Um, thanks" Traci interjected breaking the uncomfortable silence that floated around the table, Sam staring openly at Andy as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, sure". And then, Sam went back to his seat, and took another sip of his drink just to wash away the dryness that seemed to invade his mouth and throat.

Marlo came out of the ladies room and looked up and down the bar for her beer jug, but Sam nodded towards the table behind her. She looked over her shoulder before sitting down next to him at the bar uninvited.

"Think I'll change my brand then, beers not really my thing" She said before ordering herself a tequila sunrise instead.

Traci spent the next twenty minutes watching Andy watching Sam and Marlo.

Marlo was all touchy-feely when she spoke to Sam, her hand gently drifting to his leg, or running up and down his arm. And Andy wasn't liking it.

She was attempting to hide it, but Traci could tell that by the fact that she was wearing her broken heart all over her face again. It twinkled in her eyes and made her smile seem faked.

Andy set her glass down on the table after peering at Sam and Marlo over the rim. He looked like he was enjoying himself, so why should she punish herself and sit here watching it?

She gave Traci a quick hug and said goodnight before racing out the door before anyone could stop her.

Traci swung around in her seat to stare at the back of Swarek wanting so badly to walk over to him to slap him on the back of his head.

Marlo had finished her drink and slipped off her chair heading for the bathroom again, so Traci slid off hers and stomped over to Sam.

"Smooth move Swarek" she said crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot.

Sam immediately looked at Andy's table to find her seat empty, she had made a run for it.

And he had no idea why.

Nash was tapping her foot waiting for some kind of response from him, but he didn't have one.

How was it his fault that Andy left or... Wait. She was jealous.

But she didn't have a jealous bone in her body so it didn't make sense.

Sam held his hands up in innocence, he had no reason to make Andy jealous and it wasn't his fault that she had left.

"Are you kidding me right now Sam? Are you really that dense, or are you just stupid?". Nash was not happy right now.

"I didn't do anything Nash".

"That's the problem Sam. You're waiting for her when she gets home, like literally waiting. And now you're here with Cruz, who by the way is standing in very dangerous territory right now".

Okay, that was unexpected. Nash being that forward was a new thing that Sam hadn't really seen much of.

"Hi" Marlo said at that moment, Nash smiling at her sweetly.

"Oh, Sam was just leaving, so..." Traci left it hanging but looked at Sam like he better pray that he was leaving now.

"Um yeah, see you round Cruz" Sam said standing up. "Nash" he nodded slightly in her direction but not before noticing that she had her arm linked through that of Cruz as if she was prepared to physically keep her here while he left.

Walking home, Andy let the warm summer air surround her as she took a slow stroll in the direction of her condo.

The street lights lit up the pavements and the closed stores glowed with their neon signs overhead. The streets still felt like home. They smelled the same, the familiar nighttime sounds drifting to her ears.

Sam drove home lost in thought.

He was trying to make sense of his life and himself and then there was Andy McNally. Nothing about her made sense anymore.

He had a misguided conception lingering in the back of his mind that she would be happy that he had waited for her, that she'd be willing to let him in. But that hadn't gone well when she kicked him out and then ignored him for a week solid.

Granted, he hadn't even tried to make contact with her, but he was waiting for some kind of sign from her that she was going to let him get closer than the doorway. But it never came.

Andy saw an elderly couple come out of a late night store around the corner, and admired the adoration she could see between the two people. The old man opened the car door for his companion, her face tilting to smile up at him in thanks before she climbed in.

Once upon a time she had envisioned the same for her and Sam, their grey days spent together with him opening her door just as he had done while they were young. But that dream came to a screeching halt when reality check mated her.

Andy saw Marlo's hand on Sam's leg suddenly floating in front of her vision, the sight so vivid that she stopped paying attention to the end of the pavement as it approached.

Sam's foot reacted when his brain took control. He hit the breaks just as he saw a figure come sprawling off the end of the curb and out in front of his truck.

He stopped inches away from the figure, a mass of dark hair telling him that it was a woman. He wasn't surprised when Andy suddenly looked up and stared at him through the windscreen.

Andy's legs turned to jelly, her entire body shaking as she realized that she came so close to being run over that it wasn't funny.

She looked up to find Sam scowling at her through his windscreen, his hands clutching onto the steering wheel like he was about to snap it, or strangle it.

He left the engine running and unsnapped his seatbelt before getting out and slamming the door closed.

Crap, she was in trouble now. She could tell just be seeing his body language.

"Do you ever pay attention?" Sam asked her without warning. No hey are you okay? Or sorry didn't see you. Nope, it had to be that. Of course she hadn't been paying attention now, but she had been paying a lot of attention earlier.

"Earlier?". Sam's amused expression told her that she had said that out loud and not in her head like she thought she had.

"Um, yeah?". She tried to hide the blush hoping that the dark was enough to cover it up and make it look like shadows dancing across her face.

Sam tried not to look smug in that instant, she had been paying attention at the Penny.

"Um, sorry, I didn't look where I was going. Night Sam"

Andy stepped away by rounding the truck, feeling the need to run away right now.

"Hey McNally?". Sam called out just as she made it to the pavement across the street.

Andy spun around cursing the world for making her so gravitationally unstable.

"Need a ride?".

Andy cracked a wide smile and shook her head at Sam before showing him her thumb as it danced over her shoulder. They were standing right outside her building and he asks if she needs a ride?

"Night Sam" Andy let the words out on a lighthearted laugh as she turned and walked away into her building.

The only reason that she was really smiling is because Sam was here, without Marlo, which meant that he wasn't taking her home tonight.

Sam shook his head as he watched Andy walk away. He seriously had his head in the clouds around her and it was not a good thing.

******Thanks for reading!**

**So how is S4 going? & Yup, Marlo has arrived, but I have the feeling it won't be the same as the season!**

**Hope you'll review?**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	4. Just Like The Beginning

**As always, thank you all for the awesome reviews! **

**Thanks to kelly2727 & the regulars!**

**If you're new, welcome!**

**Chapter 4-Just Like The Beginning. **

Shift was starting in less than five minutes, and she needed at least ten to make it on time.

Andy was tugging on her uniform with supersonic speed, her hair pulled into a low laying bun at the back of her head.

She'd overslept a little, she wasn't used to having to get up early anymore but she'd resume her routine soon enough, with practice.

The locker room was quiet, everyone already having left for parade while she was still dressing.

Rushing for the door, Andy pushed it open in an attempt to make it too parade with seconds to spare, she didn't really want to be late for her first shift back, but it looked like she just might be.

As she pushed the door, it met a sudden stop, so she pulled it back and tried again, a painful _'Crap'_ audible that made her freeze.

Stepping back she let go of the door, not at all surprised when it opened on its own, with Sam standing behind it.

This was so not the way he wanted to say good morning to Andy, with her hitting him in the face with a door, but her face made his pain worth it.

She just burst out laughing, a ridiculously loud echo surrounding him as she tried to cover her mouth with her hand before deciding to clasp both hands over her face to hide from him.

"I am so sorry" came out carried on a giggle, but he didn't care, he put the smile back on her face; the one he had stolen away long ago.

It made Sam smile too.

She took her hands away from her face to reveal red tinted cheeks and a superb smile.

"Are you okay?" She managed to say with a straighter face this time.

"Totally fine".

"Okay, see you" Andy said walking out of the room shaking her head.

_Unbelievable._

She just left him standing there again.

Frank welcomed them back to a room that erupted with clapping and cheers before he burst Andy's bubble by handing out pairings.

Nick had a rookie on patrol, she was riding the front desk, and Marlo was attached to Sam by helping the D's- or Sam when Frank said Swarek.

So not how she had imagined her first day back.

Sam didn't miss the look Andy gave Frank when he said 'front desk' or the way she looked down when he was assigned Marlo.

But it had its benefits, Andy was starting to show the cracks and that was all he needed to know that there was still something there. As long as there was something there, he stood a chance.

Andy left the parade room talking to Nick and Traci, Sam holding back too give them room to leave.

They made a beeline for the coffee machine, before Nick stopped himself and asked his rookie to get his instead. Andy and Traci tried not to giggle at his face when he asked, it was so far from how they had been told to get their TO's coffee- Nick was asking. He even said please.

Traci skipped her coffee this morning so Andy went to get one for herself just in time to see Marlo leave the coffee stand carrying two cups instead of the expected one.

Figures.

Andy settled in behind the front desk with her coffee, her attention focused solely on manning the desk, as her first shift back started on a really bad note.

Lunch time came around and Andy's relief stepped in behind the desk so that she could take her break.

She noticed that Marlo left a while ago, probably heading out to go get her and Sam something for lunch.

Arg, she still couldn't help but notice those tiny annoying little things that she really shouldn't care about, but...she just couldn't help it.

Andy's stomach rumbled in protest while she made her way to the locker room to get some cash out of her purse before heading down the street to Lou's for a club sandwich and a sparkling water.

She was just nearing the locker room door when a familiar smell taunted her nostrils, a smell that made her stomach clench as it screamed _'feed me McNally, feed me'._

Andy stopped and looked up to find Sam biting into her all time favorite food- a pizzone from Chyrellies, this tiny little Italian restaurant across town.

It wasn't her favorite because it was Italian, no it was because of her favorite food group- pizza. But this was different, it was more like a pie, but still made out of pizza dough, and it was filled with that yummy bbq sauce, mushrooms, onions, ham, bacon, green peppers, salami, and tons of cheese and it was so mouthwatering and juicy.

Sam stopped and smiled her way after swallowing a nicely timed bite, one that made her mouth water.

"Want a bite?" Sam said licking his lips off just as she stopped outside the locker room door, where he stood and took another bite while her hand shifted around in the air looking for the door.

Andy pinched her eyes closed for a split second before opening them to see Sam lick his lips a second time.

He was infuriating.

She shook her head from side to side, not trusting her mouth to open and decline the offer. It wouldn't say no.

"I've got an extra one?" Sam said dangling his other hand up in front of her face, but again Andy declined and tried to find a small smile.

He really wanted her to share lunch with him? Seriously?

She hadn't even spoken to him in a week and here he was trying to buy her into forgiving him with her absolute favorite food?

Nope, she was going to stick to her guns no matter how mouth watering he... The pizzone was.

Andy scalded herself for the slip in thought before mumbling "nope, I've got it thanks" and fleeing to seek shelter in the locker room.

Sam wasn't really thrilled that she had run again, but it made sense. She wasn't quite used to being back or used to the shift in their relationship.

Seconds after she disappeared behind the closed door, it opened again, and there she was attempting to hide her bemused grin as she held out her hand and patiently waited for him to hand it over.

He'd ordered two, and he would never finish both. Oliver barely managed to finish one, so who was the other one for? Marlo had gone out to lunch, so it stood too reason that he had maybe, very small maybe, like teeny-weeny maybe, ordered the extra one for her.

But she wasn't holding her breath.

Sam looked up at her face, as she tried to keep herself hidden from sight behind the door, his head cocking to the side as he held his hand out, but out of her reach.

She'd have to step a little closer if she wanted this pizzone.

Andy was eventually wiggling her fingers as she let her gaze turn to a look that screamed _'Hand it over Swarek'._

"Please?" She said knowing that it was what he was waiting for.

Andy stepped a little closer and Sam set the bag down in her open hand, her fingers eagerly wrapping around the paper bag.

"Anytime" Sam said before walking away, Andy staring at him with a strange look on her face.

When Andy snapped out of it she saw an empty hallway, Sam having left before she could say thank you properly.

Opening the bag just to smell it's contents Andy went in the direction of the break room ready to eat her unexpected lunch.

Sam was at his desk reading over a file when Marlo arrived holding up a bag from Lou's.

She'd run out of the door as soon as lunch time came around, Sam guessing that she was just really hungry. He really had no idea that she'd bring him lunch back.

As Sam opened his mouth to let her down gently and decline her offer of food, his phone beeped.

Lifting it up, he found a text from Andy, a simple thank you.

"...About seven?"

Marlo's voice suddenly filtered through the haze.

Not wanting to be really rude, Sam looked up and mumbled "okay?" Hoping that she had asked a question that would be able to be answered with okay.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Sam asked when he saw Marlo frown because she had picked up on the fact that he was not paying attention.

"Drinks, Penny, Seven?" Marlo stated clearing it up.

Sam sat up straight in his chair and flattened all signs of his sudden self cursing as he schooled his features and merely nodded.

Marlo smiled in satisfaction before leaving the room after setting down the brown food bag on the end of his desk.

Sam watched her walk back in the direction of the evidence room, he'd assigned her to take the day and spend it looking through anything that might link a current case to cold cases that had the contents of duct tape, pliers and match book as evidence.

He needed it done but he also needed the space after seeing how well, unhappy it made Andy that Marlo was assigned to him for the shift.

Andy made it to the Penny in record time. She left the barn to meet up with Traci for some girl time and to celebrate her first shift back; not that they needed a reason to have drinks at the Penny.

Traci was running a little late but she had sent Andy a text, so Andy was planning on ordering them dinner and a bottle of wine while she waited.

Traci came in through the door just as Andy was done ordering, her familiar face a welcome sight.

"So, how was your day?" Traci asked as she slid into her seat beside Andy.

"Fine, yours?"

"Fine? Define fine?".

"Quiet, boring. Lonely, Sam may have bought me lunch?" Andy didn't miss the giant smile that invaded her friends face.

"May have?"

That was the thing about Traci, she never missed anything.

Sam was looking for anything to keep him at the barn late- but there just wasn't anything.

He had even asked Nash if he could do her paperwork, and on a lighthearted laugh she had told him that she was having dinner with Andy at the Penny- so she'd made sure that she didn't have any.

And that tiny little piece of knowledge made him feel like life was about to catch up on him; she would see him at the Penny with Marlo, and that so was not what he wanted.

At ten to seven he got a text from Marlo saying that she was running a little late, but she'd still meet him there.

So with no excuses, Sam left the barn and headed for the Penny hoping to have one quick drink before rushing out the door.

If the universe cooperated.

******Thanks for reading! **

**Hope you'll review?**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	5. Not Now, Not Ever

**As always- thank you all for your awesomeness!**

**Special thanks to kelly2727 & the regulars! Welcome to the newbies!**

**Chapter 5-Not Now Or Ever. **

Andy looked up when Sam came through the door just as she was about to take the bite off the end of her fork.

He looked her way and gave her a look that said _'eating again?_' Before he looked away and took up his usual seat at the bar.

Traci didn't say anything, just flashed raised eyebrows her way.

Andy was nearly done with her food and on her second glass of wine when the door blew open and Marlo walked in. Andy didn't think anything about it until she noticed where Marlo was heading.

Even feeling those tiny little tinges of jealousy, Andy scalded herself because she really didn't have the right to feel that way at all.

Marlo made a beeline straight for Sam and stopped beside him, his face tilting up towards her when he noticed her presence.

Andy watched in horror as Marlo bent down and kissed Sam on the cheek, her hand on his shoulder as she said something in his ear when she managed to pull her lips away from his face.

Andy cleared her throat, looked down at her plate and set her fork down quietly. Her hand reached out for her half full wine glass, all remaining liquid swallowed in one sip.

"Am I missing something?" Traci whispered. Her back was turned towards the bar so she had missed the whole hello going on in that direction.

"Nope, not a thing".

To say that Sam was surprised at Marlo's PDA would be an understatement. He had no idea where it came from, and to be honest it made him a little uncomfortable because he knew that Andy had seen it. He didn't need to look up to know that.

"Brother" Oliver said as Sam suddenly found his friend beside him too just as Marlo finished her hello.

"Ollie" Sam said and looked at him with a creased brow.

Marlo looked a little unhappy when Oliver sat down next to him, but Sam was glad for the distance Oliver had effectively wedged between him and Marlo.

"So we still meeting up in the morning?" Traci asked Andy as she pushed her plate away from herself.

"Yeah, totally" Andy needed the run, it would do her good.

"Eight?" Traci asked to confirm.

"Um, seven?".

"I can't my moms out for her walk 'till just before eight?" Traci looked like she felt uncomfortable having to say that, like she was somehow letting Andy down.

But Andy got it, Traci's priorities always came first, the way it should be. "It's okay, rain check?"

Traci nodded before gathering her belongings up as Andy did the same.

It was time to go home.

By six the next morning Andy was out of bed, she couldn't sleep anymore so she gave up trying.

By six-thirty she left home following her usual route when taking a run.

Sam saw the ponytail bouncing around playfully in front of him. He'd recognize it anywhere.

He kept a safe distance from Andy hoping that she wouldn't feel his presence lurking behind her.

She was totally insane, it was still dark out and she was pounding pavements like it didn't matter.

After last night, he needed to clear his head so he took an early morning run to achieve just that.

He had noticed when Andy left the Penny, he didn't see her leave he just felt the room cool and become empty, like the air had shifted.

He hadn't been surprised when he looked up and found her and Nash's table empty.

Oliver had stayed, and so had Marlo even though every time Oliver spoke he did not include her in the conversation. He wasn't trying to be rude, it was just his way of letting Sam know that he didn't approve.

When Marlo left, she had held on to his arm and kissed him goodbye, this time her lips meeting their mark- his.

He wasn't completely blind to her less than subtle flirtation, or the whole touchy-feely thing she kept doing.

He just didn't know if it was what he wanted.

Andy turned into the park, Sam's gut screaming that it was a stupid move. The park wasn't the safest place to take a run during the day, not to mention at this time of the morning.

Sam contemplated picking up his pace, but he didn't want to scare her, so he maintained the distance between them.

When Andy abruptly stopped and faced him, her hands on her hips and her flushed face looking at him he could tell that she was mad. She knew he'd been following her.

When he got closer Andy stopped shaking her legs out and glared at him before saying "Seriously Sam?".

As he came to a slow stop, he shrugged. There really wasn't anything he could say right now.

"Stalker behavior Sam" Andy said crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's a bad place to run McNally".

"That's why it's called running Sam" Andy huffed out before turning on her heel and picking up her run right where she left it.

Sam shook his head and set out after her, if she wanted to run then they'd run. He was just making sure that she was okay, he actually wasn't stalking her.

Sam kept his distance and followed her as she set out through the park, he expected her to follow the joggers trail, but she cut across the park instead and picked up speed.

Sam did too, knowing that if he didn't she would outrun him. She would anyway, because she was really fast.

After a while, Sam noticed that Andy had slowed her pace down drastically, like she was waiting for him to catch up.

When he did, she matched his pace but didn't say anything; she kept herself focused ahead of her.

Watching her run Sam lost himself in how free she looked, how focus slipped away and she became the Andy that he first met. The one that was so sweet and untainted by his hand.

She so easily surrendered herself to being relaxed that there didn't seem to be a sign of their hindering past between them. It almost felt like the past had been erased.

Sam pulled his eyes off Andy and tried to pay attention to where they were going but it was hard. It was hard not to take her in when she was like this. The only time that she was really like this; was when she was asleep.

Sam had a million things to say to her, but they became less and less with each step they took. His mind had won the war over his heart, he didn't want to say anything now and spoil the moment.

When they reached Andy's condo she stopped briefly and stretched out, a shy smile thrown in his direction before her head dipped and she left him standing in the street wearing his heart on his sleeve.

Andy spent the next few hours doing all the mundane household things that needed doing before she took a cab to her dads and spent a few hours with him when she should have taken a nap in preparation for the night shift.

Throughout the course of the day Sam had occupied her thoughts, their shift in disposition confusing her more than she already was.

During their run she saw signs of the old Sam, the one that captivated her from day one. But that was in contradiction to how things with him lately were; it was like he was two different people.

When they stopped outside her condo, she had nearly asked him if things with Marlo were serious, but she managed to hold it in long enough to escape.

It had nothing to do with her anyway, even though the thought of Sam moving on made her feel sick to her stomach.

When she made it to the barn, Andy put her stuff in her locker and headed for the break room to grab a coffee while she waited for time to elapse.

As she turned the corner, lost in thoughts of Sam she collided with a hard surface, hands streaking out to steady her.

Looking up she found Sam so close that she pulled out of his reach and stepped back before overthinking it.

"Sorry" she managed to mumble between sharp breaths. His touch still had that damned knee weakening effect on her when she wasn't expecting it.

Until that moment she had no idea what she really felt anymore, but in less than ten seconds that had been cleared up so clearly that I was transparent.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

Andy tried to keep her face schooled, but from his words she knew that he saw through the attempt.

"Fine" Andy whispered before stepping around him and walking away.

Sam watched history repeat itself as Andy walked away, her hand rubbing over the skin where his had been moments ago.

When he touched her, she recoiled like she didn't want him to touch her in any way.

After Andy was out of sight Sam lifted his hand up to look at his own fingers, the tingle from touching her so briefly still burning on his flesh.

Some things hadn't changed.

Andy however had.

She was done, over it. She had given up on them so completely that from her reaction Sam figured that there was no going back.

Not now, not ever.

*****okay, so let me know what you think in another one of those awesome thoughts you leave by using the little box underneath here - .͡▹

Have an awesome day!

Jelly Bean Jenna©


	6. More Trouble Than Before

**As always, thank you all for the awesome reviews and the follows. **

**As always thanks to kelly2727 & the regulars! Welcome to the newbies. **

**Chapter 6- More Trouble Than Before. **

For the rest of her shift Andy wouldn't even look at him, she avoided him over the next few night shifts too.

In the mornings he would head over to her condo and wait a while to see if she was going to go for a run, but she never showed so Sam eventually gave up and went on his own.

They had three days off after that, and she was totally missing. She didn't go to the Penny, didn't come see Nash who moved to days when Leo got sick. Yup, he was totally taking Nash coffee and bagels on shift hoping to see Andy.

Marlo however was always just there.

She was at the Penny whenever he was, probably because he had asked her out twice and she had willingly jumped at the chance.

She invited him to dinner one night, but Sam wasn't there yet, so he declined- politely.

Sam had spent hours running Andy's reaction to a second of his hand on her arm and each time all he could see was the look on her face before she walked away.

He couldn't label it.

He'd spent hours thinking about what he wanted, and how to get there but each time the solution to that drew the same answer- Nothing.

After Andy's reaction, nothing that he would or could do, or say, that would change anything.

So he was trying to put them away into the box labeled _'The Past'_ but somehow he just kept failing.

Back on the day shift rotation Sam didn't expect to even be acknowledged by McNally, but she smiled his way when she made her way in through the door on their first shift back.

McNally. She'd stopped being Andy again when he tried to lock them away, but a smile like that just kept him wanting more, and it turned her into Andy again.

After parade, Andy left the room and he didn't see her for most of the shift.

He got a lead on his case so he followed it up to find Andy and Collins arresting his suspect for beating his girlfriend up when the neighbors called it in.

Even at the scene Sam could tell that the Andy that left him in the hallway a few days ago had changed. She was somehow different- again.

But this Andy was a little more like the old one. He liked this Andy.

After shift Sam stopped by the Penny and found Andy there with Nash and Collins.

She even managed a small smile when he nodded at her in passing.

Marlo arrived a short while later, but this time Andy showed absolutely no sign of being phased by her presence.

It had Sam really worried, it was like she had lost her will to put up a fight and had totally resigned herself to the fact that this was how things were meant to be.

When Sam excused himself to use the bathroom he slammed into Andy when he rounded the corner. He had been so lost in finding an excuse to leave alone that he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. And they walked into each other yet again.

This time Sam didn't steady Andy, he kept his hands at his sides forcefully willing them to remain still.

"Sorry I..." Andy giggled.

She was getting used to this happening.

Sam smiled and nodded, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going either.

Andy slid along the wall and moved away, leaving Sam to wonder what had caused another shift in their relationship.

When Sam returned to his seat Marlo was smiling like she knew something he didn't, but he ignored it. He also tried to not keep staring at Andy but couldn't help himself.

It was just like old times, he'd catch Andy watching him and then she'd blush and look away. It really made him miss those days.

Marlo announced that she was ready to leave, so Sam nodded and slid off his chair. She needed a ride home because she came over to the Penny with a rookie. Her car was in for a service and Sam did not know that when he left the barn. And he still hadn't found that excuse.

Walking towards the door, Sam felt Marlo take hold of his hand in hers as she walked ahead of him and led the way through the few people milling around between the bar and the door.

When Sam looked up, Andy was looking away.

He had wanted her to see the surprise on his face when Marlo took his hand, it was the only way that she would know that they weren't...

Were they?

Damnit!

Sam realized what it looked like to anyone that saw them.

He drove Marlo home and dropped her off without getting out, he was planning on going back to the Penny and manning up. He had every intention of going to talk to Andy.

He was so over being a patient person.

He wanted to talk, to see if there was anything left for them to salvage.

Andy looked in Sam's direction just as Marlo took hold of his hand, she looked away automatically and then looked down.

She really didn't feel like seeing the obvious.

She had spent her night shifts and days off avoiding Sam and anything associated with him in an attempt to get herself together.

She had never expected the spark to be there between them, so when he touched her it was like everything screamed that she was a moron.

Sam had been waiting for her and she kicked him out the night that she came home. It was only because seeing him for the first time in months felt so raw.

When they bumped into each other while jogging it felt right even if it was under the wrong circumstances.

Those three seconds in the hallway told her that she had been wrong when she thought that her feelings had changed, that things were different. Some things were just the same, if not more intense.

And just when she thought that there was room to move, room to get to where she wanted to go she found out how wrong she was.

Seeing Sam's PDA just snapped the final strand holding her together.

Ten minutes after Sam and Marlo left she asked Nick to take her home.

That night, she didn't cry, she didn't feel sad or broken or any of the things she had expected. She only felt acceptance.

The next morning Sam was hovering outside her building when she made it out to take a run.

He was all happy and smiley. It made her feel sick, so she turned around headed back up the stairs and closed her front door behind herself.

Minutes later Sam knocked on the door and called her, but Andy wasn't ready to face him so she ignored it hoping that he'd go away.

When her phone beeped she wasn't expecting to find a text from him.

All it said was _'A. I. 8pm please?' _

What the hell was the A. I. For?

Andy didn't even bother to reply, she chucked her phone down on the couch when she passed it and went into her bedroom to get dressed for shift even though it was way too early.

Throughout the day Sam checked his phone hoping to find a reply, but there were none. A. I. Probably wasn't the best clue as too where he wanted to meet her, but she was a clever girl, she'd figure it out.

He spent most of the day out of the barn so there were no chances of running in to her. He just hoped that she'd show after shift.

Andy let her mind push Sam out while she focused on doing her job without getting herself or Nick killed. The day dragged out and the longer it became the less she wanted to see the sun set over the horizon.

She had no intention of meeting up with Sam, but as she changed after shift her phone found its way to her hand and his text opened as she still tried to figure out what A. I. Was.

She was just scanning the hallway to make sure that he was out of sight when it slammed into her.

Alpine Inn.

Sam wanted her to meet him at the Alpine? Was he insane? Had he completely lost his mind?

It wasn't the kind of place that cops hang out.

Hailing a cab when she made it outside Andy climbed in and stalled when the cabbie asked where she wanted to go.

She opened her mouth to give him her home address, but only two words came out.

Sam checked his watch, it was twenty past eight. Andy probably wasn't going to show, but at least the beer was cold.

Looking around the room Sam wondered what the hell he was thinking by asking her to come back here. But he wanted her to remember, remember how they had been in the beginning.

When they were fresh.

Before their history stained them.

Sam felt her before he saw her, she had slipped up behind him and was eyeing the crowd for familiar faces when he turned around.

He raised an eyebrow at actually seeing her blush when she looked his way. She was remembering.

"Beer?" Sam asked and Andy nodded as she sat down opposite him.

He was gone in three seconds flat before coming back with two and setting them down.

He slid hers across the table and sat down, every single ounce of courage slipping away as reality set in.

After silence and half a beer, Andy finally looked him in the eye, her allergy to silence showing itself when she leaned closer and whispered "Why here Sam?".

Sam's hand reached out and scratched the back of his head. He couldn't really come out and say _'So you'd remember'. _

"I have no idea".

His answer made her defenses go all the way back up, the little progress he had made by getting her here seeping away.

"I just want to talk?" He added that on just as he saw her move towards standing up.

"Why now, why here? What's changed Sam?"

"Everything's changed. We've changed".

His answer did little to change her attitude.

Someone turned the jukebox on, loud music filling the air between them.

Sam slid out of his chair after pushing his beer away. He rounded the table and held out his hand for Andy to take but she looked at it and then back up at him.

She was so not about to hold his hand right now.

So he did the only thing he could think of- he took hold of her hand, pulled her to her feet and led her out the door.

They reached the truck and Sam let go, the feeling of Andy's hand missed in his the second he let go.

He opened her door, and she got in, he followed on his side; the silence engulfed them as he stalled for time.

Andy was looking out of the window, not at him as he hung over the steering wheel and tried to collect himself.

He could tell that she didn't want to do this, didn't want to be here so why bother trying to win a losing battle that was already lost?

Sam started the truck and drove on auto-pilot.

When he looked up, he was a block from his own house so he just kept driving in that direction when Andy didn't protest.

When he pulled up he watched her debate whether or not to get out, but when he did, she followed.

He let them in, his hand turning on a few lights as he chucked his keys down and moved towards the kitchen.

He needed something a little stronger than beer.

He poured himself a really big shot of whiskey and swallowed it in one sip before he refilled the glass and held it out to Andy who shook her head.

He lifted the glass and had that one too.

He set the glass down, his other hand lifting the bottle to repeat the motion again when Andy's hand rested on top of his and he looked up at her to find her shaking her head.

She didn't want him to drink anymore.

He set the bottle down and let it go, her hand pulling away as soon as his fingers let go of the bottle.

But his hand was much quicker, it gently caught hers before it could pull away completely.

Andy was searching his face for answers, but again he was hard to read. He had always been.

That was something that hadn't changed.

Andy stepped closer, her hand not making any attempt to move from his. "Talk to me Sam".

She sounded so broken saying that, but she wasn't demanding it, she was asking him too.

"I..."

Being this close to her for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, all logic escaped him.

"I miss you" was the only thing he could say.

Andy's eyes widened, her lips pushing together in a thin line as she pinched them together.

When his words finally made sense she tried to pull away, tried to free her hand. But when she pulled, he pulled back, he wasn't ready to let it go yet.

Andy stumbled forwards and crashed into him, her other hand bracing itself against his chest as she met a blunt stop.

She looked up at him, but this time she didn't pull away, she just stood there.

Sam took the opportunity to wrap his other arm around her, holding on to her, holding her close.

Sam was looking down at her, and he knew that if he didn't let her go now and move away; they were headed for more trouble than they already had.

But he couldn't, he didn't want too.

He kept peering down at Andy unsure of what to do next, so when she made the next move he simply stopped thinking when her lips met his in the softest kiss he had even felt.

******Thanks for reading, hope you'll leave another awesome review? **

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	7. Making a Mistake

**As usual, you know what I'm gonna say here, but I'll say it anyway: thank you all for your awesomess!**

**Special thanks to the regulars and kelly2727, welcome to my world if you're new!**

**Chapter 7- Making A Mistake. **

When Sam woke up he knew that Andy would be gone.

He had expected it, even though he hoped that she would still be curled up next to him.

Closing his eyes he visualized what she had looked like sleeping on his pillow, her hair surrounding her face in a fan of darkness.

He had almost forgotten what the image looked like. But remembering it now made it feel surreal.

Getting out of bed he grabbed a shower and dressed before going in search of Andy.

She didn't answer her door, or his calls so he knew that she was running away because of what had happened.

Sipping on his coffee watching the door from his desk at work, Sam tried to keep his thoughts focused on his case, but he couldn't.

He'd let things go too far, he'd screwed up again and this time there might be no fixing it. He had no idea what he had been thinking, but this morning- waking up alone; he sure as hell knew what it looked like. And it really didn't look all that great. Not even from his own perspective.

"Wow, this is early?" Traci said when she answered her door.

Andy snuck out of Sam's and came here just in case he woke up and came looking for her at home. She couldn't face him right now.

"Is everything okay?" Traci asked when she handed Andy coffee and sat down next to her on the couch.

"I really screwed it up this time Trace. I've turned into Jo and made him like Luke and now Marlo is gonna be that girl and I just don't know what I was thinking".

"Um, okay?" Traci wasn't on the same page.

"I kinda slept with Sam?". Andy said it so quietly that she hardly even heard herself.

"Oh Sweetie".

Traci knew about the war that Andy had been fighting recently, but she understood too. She'd seen their attraction and their fire even before they had.

"Stupid right?". Andy sighed out.

"No, it's not. It was wrong, but I get it. You need to talk to Sam, Andy. Really talk. You need to tell him how you feel. Sam wouldn't do that to Marlo, or anyone, especially too you. He wouldn't make you that girl, so either there is no 'them' or he feels the same way and wants more".

"Trace, they're a... Whatever, you've seen it".

"Andy, the only thing I've seen is the way that Sam still looks at you, and how much you've been fighting it".

Traci was right.

Andy borrowed clothes from Traci and grabbed a shower before they headed for the barn after dropping Leo off at school.

When they got to the barn Traci saw Sam sit up straight when he saw Andy come in behind her, but she shook her head at him, telling him that it was a bad idea to go near Andy now.

He nodded in thanks and sat back down, his hand seeking out his cold coffee that had been forgotten while his thoughts had gone on a rampage.

He was reading through his notes when his office door slammed closed and he looked up from his paperwork to find a seriously pissed off Nash staring at him from across his desk.

"You screwed up" she said not giving him a chance to even think about why she was here.

So she knew. It didn't bother him that she did, if Andy needed someone to talk too, then Nash was his first choice too.

"She didn't deserve that Sam, you shouldn't have put her in that position".

It didn't take rocket science to figure out what, or rather who Nash was referring too.

"We're not..."

"Save it Sam. I don't care okay. But she does, you don't owe me any explanations but you owe her one. Have you even tried to talk to her?" Sam looked away, Nash had him cornered and he wasn't getting away.

"Talk Sam. That's all you need to do. Tell her how you feel, really feel. That's all you need to do". Nash's tone softened so he looked back up at her, her smile telling him that she knew exactly what she was talking about. She even made it sound so easy.

She had been one to see through him since the beginning, been one of the few people that probably knew roughly when he had fallen in way over his head.

"And if she won't listen?" Sam asked with a hoarse voice. It was the only thing that was stopping him; the fact that he had a major communication disability.

This whole sharing feelings wasn't his thing, but if she could give him an answer to that question, then he'd ask.

"Then you make her listen. You guys are hurting each other, and thanks to your stupid move, you've put her in a bad place and you're back at the start. Show her Sam".

Nash spun around and left him alone, his heart not happy with how he felt right now.

Sam made the decision to get himself and Andy coffee and then to go in search of her and try and talk. Even if it meant that he had to lock them in a room for their entire shift. He'd take the chance.

He made their coffee's and was about to pick them up when he felt a hand slide around him and rest on his stomach.

"Bringing me coffee?" Marlo said into his ear as she stood on her toes and looked over his shoulder.

Sam put his hand on hers and lifted it away, every intention of turning around and telling her that he wanted Andy back and that they weren't going to happen.

When he turned around to face her, she leaned up and kissed him.

Really kissed him.

For the first time.

Andy straightened her uniform and checked her reflection in the mirror one last time before leaving the locker room. At least she didn't look as bad as she felt.

She wasn't really prepared to face the day, but she had too. She'd probably have to face sam at some point during the day too.

She made her way to the break room, her heart set on coffee while she tried to find her happy face.

When she walked through the doorway she looked up to find Sam lip-locked with Marlo on full display for the entire division to see.

She froze and let out the tiniest of whimpers as she back peddled out of the room as quickly and quietly as she could.

She ran into Nick and just shook her head before taking off down the hallway in the direction of the locker room when he tried to ask her if she was okay.

Collins was staring at him from the doorway when he finally got Marlo to move out of his personal space.

Collins was giving him a shady look when Nash appeared behind him. Sam watched as Collins whispered something in Nash's ear that made her look at Sam with a huge amount of disgust before she took off and disappeared.

"Cruz give us a minute?" Collins asked and Sam nodded, so Marlo left wearing a confused face as she walked out the room.

"I don't know what Andy saw, but you need to cut her loose Swarek. She's hurting" Collins growled out.

"Andy saw?".

"I have no idea, but whatever just happened set her back months of trying to forget and let go".

Shit!

"Look all I'm asking is be subtle okay. She's not over you yet, so don't rub it in her face"

Sam was hardly paying attention after _'Andy Saw'._ Nothing said after that mattered. Except _'not over you yet'. _Those were words Sam had never been expecting to hear from Collins, but he understood what he was trying to say. He was giving Sam a little bit of personal info that Sam didn't know; because he was backing Andy up.

Collins didn't seem so bad after all.

Sam let out a long sigh before leaving Collins to stare after him as he retreated down the hallway to the one place that Andy would hide.

He found Nash sitting with her on the bench when he just walked in.

Andy had been crying, her head hanging as she tried to hide her face. Her elbows were on her knees, her shoulders slumped.

Nash gave him a hardened stare when she gazed in his direction. But it didn't bug him. He knew that she was only looking out for Andy.

"Nash, um give us a minute?"

She nodded and said something to Andy before getting up and walking out of the room.

As soon as Nash was gone, Andy stood up and moved towards the basin's at the back of the room.

Sam followed even though he could see how tense she was right now, how unwelcome he was here.

Andy opened the faucet and rinsed her face off before drying it off.

"Andy..." Sam didn't know where to start.

"Don't okay, really just don't". Andy walked away without even looking at him.

"Andy, it's not what you think..."

"What I think, do you really want to know what I think? I think you're an ass Sam. I think you're trying your damnedest to have everything, regardless of who you hurt in the process. I think you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself and how many notches you can add to your bedpost".

Andy was mad, but her voice had a tone wrapped around the underside that told him she was hurting more than anything else she felt.

She took a deep breath before she let the rest come out "Was it worth it? Was any of it actually worth anything? What was the point of it all Sam?"

He knew that she meant them, everything between them asking those questions, but hearing them come from her hurt him too. Badly.

"Andy..." Sam tried again to reason with her, his hand reaching out for hers when he saw that she was about to walk away.

As soon as his fingers brushed against hers, she tore her hand away from his fingertips and turned to face him. "Don't ever touch me again Sam" she hissed out so sharply that Sam pulled back.

He'd never heard her sound like that.

She spun around and stepped towards the door her stride faltering briefly as she contemplated saying something else, but stopped herself. Whatever hung on her lips was kept silent.

Sam's heart shattered in that instant, the full force of where he had allowed them to go and what she had seen tearing him apart until there wasn't anything left other than to watch her walk out of the locker room.

*******okay, so let me know what you think in another one of those awesome thoughts you leave by using the little box underneath here - .****͡▹**


	8. Do Or Die

**As always, thanks for the reviews & follows! You guys are the best!**

**Thanks to kelly2727 & the regulars!**

**Sadly this is the last chapter of this, so I hope you'll leave your opinion when you're done reading?**

**Chapter 7- Do or Die. **

Sam watched her walk away, again; there really wasn't much that he could say that hadn't already been said.

If it hadn't been said now, it had been said before, but it hadn't worked then either. It hadn't made any kind of difference then- she had still walked away from them because she had given up.

Running a hand over his face Sam blocked Andy from view as he stepped out into the hallway, and tried to think of something to say, something that she would understand before she made it all the way across the bullpen and out of the door.

So he went with something simple, something that every single person standing in the room would understand.

He went with the only thing that mattered, as he called out after Andy, the entire bullpen coming to a complete standstill.

"I still love you Andy McNally".

Even she froze, a few feet from the door.

But she didn't turn around, instead her head hung forwards just a fraction.

"You asked me if it was worth it, if it was worth anything and what the point was, that's the point" Sam added blissfully aware that every single set of eyes were swinging between him and her as they finally came to the point that would either make or break them.

"Yeah I screwed up, I let you go when I should have held on. I gave up before I really gave us a chance, but you know what, I can admit that. I can admit that I was wrong, and I can say I'm sorry- but it doesn't mean anything because you won't let it, you won't believe it, and you won't accept it".

Ouch, that stung. Sam calling her out on all of it in front of the entire Fifteen division staff wasn't how she imagined this happening, but if he wanted to do this here, and now; then she was prepared too.

Andy spun around, her face showing nothing but a mask of well schooled features as she cross her arm's over her chest and glared at him.

"Okay Sam, so you want me to admit that I was wrong, then fine. I was wrong, you need me to say I'm sorry too? Yes I'm sorry. But you know what? YOU walked away from us, YOU broke up with me. Fine okay, so I ran, I ran so fast that I wasn't paying attention to where I was running too, and at the end of the day when I ran into trouble, I had to call you to bail me out because my life depended on it, Nick's life depended on it.

Am I sorry I did that? No, and I will never be.

But... You need to learn when too walk away, and when to stop and stay. You run too Sam, you run when it gets tough, when you think you're not strong enough but you just have no idea do you?"

Andy had closed the distance between them slightly, her voice razor sharp as she said what was on her mind.

Sam was a little taken back that she would be so open in front of the entire division, but he deserved it, he had called her out first so payback was only fair.

"Yes okay, I ran too, but because you scare me McNally. You scare me so badly that I don't know left from right. What I feel scares me, but it's not going away, it's not changing.

I don't want it too change, all I want is you".

Andy seemed to falter in stride when he said that, she was still moving towards him, her face now flashing with all the pent up emotions that she had been holding on to for so long.

She stopped moving, a few feet away from him and just stared at him, before looking down and then looking around the room.

All eyes were on them, watching the final meltdown between them, the one that everyone saw coming. Even Andy.

She looked towards Oliver who stood at the back of the room- and stopped there when her gaze met his.

He was Sam's best friend, and he had guided her through many tough situations in the past, but why in the hell was she looking at him now?

He nodded at her, a smile playing out over his face. He knew why she was looking at him, she wanted to know if he thought that listening to Sam was a good idea or not. And he approved.

Sam stood his ground, his arm's at his sides so that his body language would tell her that he was willing to let her in, willing to listen, willing to talk. He was willing too anything she wanted.

He wanted her to know what was going on in his head and in his heart, and if he needed to tell her in front of the entire division to show her that he meant it, then he would. If it meant that she would believe him when he said that Marlo wasn't in his game plan, and he said it in front of Marlo, then he was all for it.

"You know, after last night I really thought that we were getting somewhere, but if I need to repeat myself..."

Andy flushed bright red, considering that they hadn't really talked much, but the other memories in her mind were still fresh, she closed her eyes and dropped her head forwards so that her face was hidden from view.

Sam took a deep breath, his next move was do or die, it would either end really badly or maybe just let her find some kind of answer in it.

He was hoping the latter rather than the former.

Andy still had her head down, but she could feel Sam as he moved closer, she always knew when he was around.

Sam shut all focus beyond Andy down, there was no-one else in the room, they weren't at work, it was just him and her now.

He knew that she was someone who liked affection, she had always lavished in it the few times that he had displayed it; but he never gave her enough. He never did enough in that department.

After last night, it was probably one of the reasons that she ran out the door this morning. His kisses had been more passionate, his hand holding hers until after she fell asleep. The sweet nothings he whispered in her ear that made her sigh in her sleep.

Anytime that Marlo had shown interest, or put the affection on display he had seen what Andy felt like when she had see it. In a way Andy had been jealous, but Sam knew the real reason- it was on her face this morning after she saw them in the break room.

It hurt.

It killed her to see that after his declaration of love he would so willing show his affection to someone that wasn't her, another cop after he had said the most regretted words ever to leave his mouth.

Sam let out a long breath before taking the last few steps between Andy and himself, she had yet to move so in a way that was a good sign.

As soon as he was close enough, Sam reached out for her face, cupped his hands over her cheeks and kissed her right there in the middle of the bullpen.

Any reaction that was set off in the room was completely missed as Andy focused on Sam.

He was suddenly there, with her, everything else fading away.

Sam felt her freeze up, but he didn't give in. He wasn't letting what might be his only chance slip away.

Andy still had her hands crossed over her chest, Sam leaving a space between them to accommodate her arm's without crushing them.

Andy dropped her arm's to her sides, her brain refusing to cooperate with the rest of her as she felt that familiar tingle run up her body, starting at her toes.

It was the one that was always there when Sam was around.

Sam finally pulled away, his forehead resting against hers as she stayed standing where she was, her eyes still closed.

"It's still there" Sam whispered. He felt it radiate off of her even though he could tell that she was trying to suppress it.

"It's uh, it's kinda always been there" Andy sighed out.

"Then let me in, you don't have too keep shutting me out Andy".

They were whispering the words only loud enough for the other to hear, Sam finding his choice of place to do this very unappealing suddenly.

He backed away and looked around the room before grabbing Andy by the hand and leading her through the bullpen. She followed, her feet trying to keep up with him as he dodged passed the furniture and onlookers.

He led them down a hallway and into an interview room, hoping that someone would not be in the viewing room watching them now.

"You don't trust me anymore" Sam said as soon as the door closed, Andy running her hands over her hair as she tried to collect herself.

"Sam, it's... Just hard to explain" Andy said when she found enough courage to face him.

"Then explain it to me because I can't do this anymore. I can't be here without you" Sam said leaning against the back of the door, his hands tucked in behind his back.

Andy had no idea what to say to that, she had been expecting a million things to come out of his mouth, but that wasn't one of them.

"I...". She really didn't have an answer.

"It's there, I can feel it. I felt it last night, I felt it in the bullpen, all I need to know is why you won't admit it? Why you won't let me in?".

Sam's voice told of him being tormented, his tone held so much agony that Andy felt herself get swept away on it.

"It's not that simple Sam, we can't just pick up where we left off, act like we didn't destroy each other. How do we take that back, how do we undo it?".

"I'm not asking you to forget Andy, I'm asking you to forgive me enough to let me try and make it up too you. I'm letting you have the chance to do the same, because we can do this, only it'll be better this time".

Sam's voice had changed, he was so sure, so certain that Andy almost believed him.

"How Sam? How is it going to be different? Better? Two wrongs don't make a right".

"Because we'll make it work Andy. If we want it enough we will, and trust me, I do. I want it so badly that I would do just about anything to get a shot at this".

Sam wasn't above groveling right now, if that's what she needed, then that was what she'd get.

"You asked me if it's worth it, yeah it is, because you're worth it. The point of all of this is even though I was a stupid ass, there is nothing I want more than this, more than you".

"But I screwed up Sam, I walked away and what if I do it again? I can see what I did to you, and no matter what, I can't take that back. And there's..."

Andy let it hang, she really didn't even want to say HER name.

"Marlo kissed me, and I pushed her away. She's tried but it's not there Andy, she's not you".

Before Collins had interrupted them Sam had pulled away from Marlo and she had looked at him and said "You still love her".

"Yeah I do".

She had nodded in understanding, it was like she had been anticipating this moment coming for a while.

He just needed Andy to know all of this now for her to understand.

"Did you ever see me hold her hand, or play with her hair, or touch her cheek like this?" Sam had moved closer and now stood squarely in front of Andy who was half leaning, half sitting on the desk in the middle of the room. He asked his last question as he reached out and brushed his thumb across her delicate skin, the water marks still there under his touch.

She didn't respond, so he added a little more.

"Did I ever touch her like this?" Sam's hands swept out to settle on her neck just under her jaw and ear, his hand lifting her face so that she would look at him. He was holding her face like he had when he pulled her in behind the communications van after she had been shot at SuperNova.

"I never kissed her like this" Sam said brushing his nose against hers before giving her lips a gentle brush with his own.

He had his eyes open, he wanted to see her reaction. She had hers closed, like she was unwilling to see anything that might come her way.

He pulled away and dropped his hand to lift one of hers off the desk and raised it to his chest where he gently set it down over his heart.

"She never did that, never made it beat any other way".

Andy let out what sounded like a whimper, one stray tear falling from her closed eye. Sam's thumb caught it and wiped it away.

"I forgave you a long time ago for walking away Andy, I don't blame you for it. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't. I needed the time to get myself together, and I think you did".

Andy's eyes opened and she blinked rapidly, she was trying to hold the tears back.

"I can't do this again Sam, what if I feel the need to leave again? What will that do to you?".

She had reservation because of what her leaving had done to him?

"Andy, then we talk about it. But if you need the space I will let you have it, if you need time, you can take it".

"And what if I come back next time and you've moved on?" Andy's eyes closed again, she was trying to erase that possibility from her mind.

"You need to make me let you go first" her eyes flew open at that.

"I still love you Andy and I want this, I want us. I want to fix it, and try again, but I want it for keeps, for long-term".

Andy was staring at him now, her lip between her teeth.

"You said it never really went away? Is there still enough there to give me one last chance? To let me show you how we can be?".

There he'd asked it. Asked the question that would determine where they went from here.

"It's not just about you Sam. I love you, but I can't risk..."

Sam cut her off by resting a single finger over her lips.

He stopped listening after she said I love you.

"We risk Andy. It's you and me, and I'm willing to risk it because without you there is no point".

His head dropped until his forehead found a resting place against hers. He was giving this all he had, willing her to see what this meant to him, what she meant to him.

Yup, she had totally walked away with his heart when she left, and she still had it, but it was hers to keep.

It had always been.

"It hurt when you left, but it hurt more knowing that you left because of me. It was even worse when you came home and still kept pushing me away. But I know that what I did was worse, and I promise I will never do it again. You've trusted me for four years with your life, I'm asking you to trust me with your heart for a lifetime Andy".

Andy nearly choked when she heard those words, but she could tell that he meant them more than anything he had ever said too her.

This was it, this was where she got on, or she got off.

After this there was no going back, and there was no undoing the past.

It was all or nothing.

Sam's hands seemed to tighten their hold on her chin and her hand still covering his heart. He was holding her closer and tighter when there was the chance that he would have to let her go.

His face wasn't its normal stoic self, it was just Sam. The one that wanted her to see him, see what he was feeling and couldn't say.

The Sam that he had kept pretty well hidden.

Seeing him like this made her heart slowly begin to heal, it was as though he was stitching it back together with his words.

But most of all Andy saw the unguarded, raw emotions that his eyes held. The fire was back, so was the devotion and unmistakable love she saw floating around in them.

He was sure that this was what he wanted, he was counting on it. There were no signs of resentment of regret, just a burning desire that stemmed way beyond physical.

She was sure that he would see the same in her eyes.

"I want this too, I just don't know if were built to be together?" She knew even before it came out that it would sound weak.

"Andy, we're built _for_ each other, there is no guarantee that love is easy. We build it together".

Andy knew that Sam was still waiting for an answer, one she had; had since the first time they had physical contact- when she freaked out.

She wanted this too. She wants him, them.

Fixed.

"Promise me something?" Andy said making Sam take a small step back before he nodded.

"Promise that you'll give my heart back, before you break it?"

Her request drew Sam's dimples out, his head tilting to the side as she felt her blush sweep over her face.

She tried to look down, but Sam's hand stopped her. "Don't, it's beautiful" Sam whispered in her ear.

It made Andy let out a soft giggle, while her arms wrapped around his neck and she hugged him closer.

"I miss you too" she whispered repeating his words from last night.

Sam leaned in a little closer, his escaping breath one that had been held too long while he waited for her to answer.

She finally gave him a yes, even though it wasn't the exact word.

"Does this mean that I have a yes?" Sam suddenly blurted out seeking a proper yes.

"No". Andy cringed, but she couldn't help herself.

She felt Sam tense, so she quickly added Leo's favorite saying, "It means you have a hell yeah".

Sam held her tighter and pulled her away from the end of the desk, Andy letting out a light sequel.

"I need to go on patrol" Andy said after a while before Sam released her. Except for one hand. He held on to it and moved them towards the door.

He opened it and they stepped into the hallway, a collection of faces standing waiting for them to come out.

It made Andy blush bright red, Sam squeezing her hand and slowly moving forwards.

If there was one thing that she had to get used too, it was this. Holding his hand and walking down hallways next to him.

******Thanks for reading! It's been an awesome ride!**

**Hope you'll be looking out for my new one up soon! **

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


End file.
